Reviving the Past
by DakotaShryke
Summary: Third book to the L-Emerald series. Silver the hedgehog has been having recurring memories that are not his own. And when he meets a young hedgehog named Icefire, claiming that he was once her friend, he is completely confused. He then decides to see if some sort of lost memory will revive itself and make things clear again by hanging out with this mysterious hedgehog.
1. Chapter 1

**The third book in the L-Emerald series. If you have not read Dying Knight or Darkened Time, you might want to now. Or you might be seriously **

**confused. Unless of course you want to be confused then go ahead and read this :) This book was an interesting challenge to do but I'd have to say **

**it's not my favorite out of the ones I've previously done. However, this does not make the story a bad one and I still love it. :) Enjoy and comment! ~DakotaShryke**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_I'm __going into Super Silver. He thought. But how? _

He slowly turned to Blaze, pulling out his L-Emerald from behind his spines. He stared at it, remembering the night Icefire had given it to him. The night he had

accepted her.

_"__You asked for my help. I can't back down now. Not when other's lives are at stake."_

Slowly, Blaze lifted a hand and grasped it. She jumped a little as a spark shot through her arm, and then looked up to say something. But he was already gone.

_ "__Let's get on with it then."_

Calcifer glared at him, he blew out a hot steam of air. Silver rose into the sky until he was face-to-face with the lava beast.

"Are you ready?" _Calcifer growled inside of Silver's head._

_"__Are you?" _

He levitated a huge rock and flung it at one of Calcifer's eyes. It met its mark, causing the creature to roar in pain as he tried to get it out.

_ "__Keep it. I want you to have it."_

As he ran he could feel something powerful inside of him, when he looked down at his hands they were glowing a golden color.

_I'm sorry, Icefire... _

He reached out for the fire; catching it before it hit Blaze. Levitating it he swung it around toward Calcifer.

_ "__Yeah. But I'll be back. I promise."_

Silver crashed to the ground. Pain shot through his body as he slowly stood to his feet.

_"__I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."_

Every inch of his body throbbed with pain. Calcifer loomed over him, all four glowing eyes showed hate.

_"__I'll miss you."_

She smiled and hugged him, catching Silver off-guard. He slowly moved his arms to hug her back. A smile on his face.

_"__I'll miss you too."_

The future and the past had mixed… Almost perfectly.

_Almost._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_"__Where do you live?" She asked._

_"__In the future…" He replied._

_She stopped what she was doing and looked at him dumbfounded, "The future?"_

Silver bumped into a vase, causing it to topple over. Sylvia caught it before it hit the ground and set it back on its stand.

"You're off today." She said, raising an eyebrow. "What's up?"

"Nothing." He didn't want to tell her that he had started having weird flashbacks of things he should remember, but didn't.

"Well, alright then, let's just hurry before we get caught. I want to be out of here with that map before the guards find us." Sylvia said as she started to walk further

into the museum.

"Yeah."

Silver followed her into another exhibit of ancient history. Sylvia started looking at the different maps, trying to find the one that O.N.E. wanted. Silver came across

the map that they were looking for. The map that led to the fire beast, Calcifer.

"Hey, Sylvia," Silver called softly, "I think I found the map we are looking for."

Sylvia hurried over to his side and looked down at it. "Yup, that's the one."

Slowly she started scratching the glass with the small knife that she always had with her. Once the glass was out of the way, Silver levitated the map out of the case

and rolled it up.

"There, now that that is over, we can get back to O.N.E." Silver slipped the map into a bag.

He looked up at Sylvia who was trying to stuff another map into her bag.

"What are you doing?" He asked, levitating it out of her grasp.

She gasped and tried to get the map back, but it was already in Silver's hands.

"What? A map to the locations of the Ring of Life?" He asked. "Sylvia, what are you trying to do?"

The raven looked down at the floor. "You wouldn't understand."

"Tell me." He urged.

"I want to bring my sister back with the Ring of Life!"

"Whoa, I didn't think you would tell me that quickly." He raised an eyebrow.

"I had to get it out." She sighed. "Please, let me have the map so I can get her back."

Silver shook his head. "I'm sorry, but you shouldn't bring her back. Some things that die are meant to just stay dead."

Sylvia's eyes flashed. "So you're saying my sister shouldn't be alive? That she shouldn't have the joy of living longer? She was so young, too young to die!"

"I'm sorry, Sylvia, but that's just the way it has to be."

"I'll find a way to get her back, Silver!" She snarled. "With or without that map!"

She pushed him into one of the cases and stared back out the way they came. Silver watched her go and looked back down at the map in his hands. _This shouldn't _

_even be on exhibit. It brings too much hope for broken souls._

Silver looked at one of the torches that dimly lit the room, then levitated the map and tossed it in. He watched it burn until it was nothing more than ashes, and then

turned and started after the raven. Reaching down, he fished through his bag for the other map, only to find it was not there.

* * *

><p>"Sylvia!" Silver yelled out as the raven continued up the volcano's face. "Don't do it!"<p>

Sylvia still kept going up. "You can't stop me! I will find the Calcifer beast so that he can sniff out the Ring!"

"How do you know the beast can sniff it out?" He said as he flew up to her side.

Sylvia tried to smack him with her dagger but he avoided it. "I read that he has a smell for life."

"Sylvia, please. Stop while you can. You'll just get yourself hurt."

"Does it look like I care?" She growled.

The surface of the volcano shook and both hedgehog and raven were thrown to the ground. The mountain started to spit up flames and sparks, Silver looked at Sylvia

pleadingly.

"Come on, just give it up. How do you know he will help you?"

Sylvia shrieked and scratched Silver's face and struggled up the mountain side again. "You don't care, do you?"

"I care for your safety! Why should I care about someone who is already dead?" Silver levitated her and brought her back down to him.

Sylvia struggled to get out of his grasp. "Let go!"

He did and she attacked him head on. Silver defended himself from the fury of the raven.

"Let's not fight about this!"

"You're the one making me. I am fighting for my sister's life!" She stopped attacking him and started flying up the mountain. Silver started after her, flying past rocks

that had just started being spat up by the volcano. Then the mountain erupted.

Lava started falling down on both of them, a medium fire rock plummeted to the ground, right were Sylvia was.

_No!_

He landed and used all of his strength to stop the fire rock from hitting Sylvia. "Sylvia! Please, now is not the time to look for that fire beast, the volcano is about to

destroy us, unless we leave now!"

"Just another excuse to make me not find Calcifer." She snarled as she threw darts at him.

"No it's not!" Silver stopped levitating the fire ball and deflected the daggers. The rock fell towards her, the raven looked up and tried to dodge the fire ball before it

hit her, but it was too late.

"NO!" Silver rushed towards the bolder and levitated it off of her. She lay there; her once beautiful face was now nothing more but burnt skin and blood, her right eye

was gone and her beak torn.

"Sylvia… I am so sorry." Silver said.

"I… hate you…" She whispered before she lost consciousness.

Silver lifted her up and started down the mountain.

_The fox turned to look at him. "You know her?" _

_Silver glowered. "Know her? She's pure evil that bird is!" _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Silver stood, staring out at the calming water, thinking over everything that had happened. He shook his head, trying to push back the flashes and just think about

Sylvia.

_"__I'll miss you." _

He picked up a pebble and skipped it twice.

_"__I'll miss you too."_

"SILVER!"

_That voice…_ He looked up as a strange white hedgehog threw her arms around him.

After an awkward pause, she let go and slowly backed away, a confused look on her face.

"W—who are you?" He asked.

"You… you don't remember me, do you?" Her confusion turned to hurt as a group of hedgehogs, foxes, and an echidna came up behind her.

"No… Should I?"

A blue hedgehog stepped forward. "You don't remember any of us?"

Silver shook his head.

"Sonic," He pointed to himself, and then the others in turn. "Coal, Icefire, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Lizzy. You don't remember _any_ of us?"

"No." Silver shook his head again. He was beginning to get irritated with this group. "I haven't met any of you before."

The white hedgehog's eyes began to well up with tears. "He… he doesn't remember me!"

"No, I don't." Silver said in an unfriendly tone of voice. "Can I get back to my own business now?"

Icefire burst into tears and ran to the back of the group.

"What's up with her?" Silver asked. "And how come you guys know me but I have no idea who you are?"

"To be honest," the echidna started, "I have no idea who you are. Well, I think I do, but still…"

"You're not helping, Knuckles!" Tails said.

"Hmph." He crossed his arms.

"I'll be on my way now." Silver started to walk away.

"Wait!" Sonic darted in front of him. "Why don't you stay with us for a while? Maybe you'll remember us after a little."

"I really got to go." He tried to walk past him, but Sonic blocked him again.

"Please, just stay for a day or two?"

Silver glanced at the rest of the group, all with a pleading expression on their face. Mentally shaking his head, he said, "I can't."

"Why?" The blue hedgehog tilted his head slightly.

"I uh… have things to do."

"C'mon, it's worth a shot."

Silver let out a sigh. "If I do, will you leave me alone afterwards?"

"It's a deal." Sonic stuck out his hand and grinned.

_Sonic came through the door at that moment, his metal arm creaking, and plopped down on another sofa in the room._

Silver shook his head, trying to rid himself of the sudden image.

"It's a deal, right?" Sonic pushed his hand further forward.

"Uh… yeah." Silver shook it. "It's a deal."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"I don't know what to do… he's nothing like the Silver I used to know." Icefire said as she plopped down on one of the La-Z-Boys.

"But he's still Silver." Lizzy said as she sat down in the couch next to her.

"But he's_ not_!" Icefire objected. "He doesn't recognize me; he's not what I use to remember him like…"

"He is younger." Coal pointed out as she came up to hear what the two were saying. "He might become what he was when he gets older."

"Come to think of it, wasn't Silver from the future?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes, but this isn't helping me! I gave him my L-Emerald and now it's broken 'cause he died. Now… he's back and he doesn't even remember all the times we were

together." Icefire said, tears starting to cloud her eyes again.

There was silence between the three girls, then Coal said, "Why don't you try to make him remember?"

"What do you mean?" Icefire asked.

"Well, go take him to a place that was special to you two before he died." Coal answered.

"It might help him remember." Lizzy agreed.

"What if he doesn't?"

"Just give it a shot, okay?" Lizzy said pulling the hedgehog from the La-Z-Boy.

"Okay." Icefire murmured.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Silver asked as he followed Icefire into some brush.<p>

"You'll find out." She answered, her voice wavering.

Silver decided to be quiet until they got to the secret location that the white hedgehog was taking him to. They went through some bushes and interred into a small

clearing. Something about the clearing bugged Silver, but he just pushed it to the back of his mind.

"What are doing here?" He asked, looking around.

"This was my favorite place to be alone." Icefire murmured as she picked one of the yellow flowers from the ground.

_"Hi, Silver, I heard you were sad, so I made this for you." The bunny smiled and held up a yellow flower chain. Silver forcefully smiled back and let her put the _

_flowers around his neck._

Silver shook his head, trying to get rid of the flash from his mind.

"I showed this place to you also." Icefire continued.

"Why are you doing this?" Silver demanded.

The white hedgehog looked at him and tried to smile. "I want you to remember. I want you to share all those happy memories with me."

"Memories that aren't even my own?" Silver asked, shifting.

"They are too yours, just in a different way." She said putting down the flower.

"Really?" Silver asked, not to sure of what she meant.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." She replied.

_"__Really?" Icefire looked up._

_He nodded. "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."_

_She smiled and hugged him, catching Silver off-guard, and then he slowly moved his arms to hug her back. _

Silver jerked back, surprised by the sudden flash. It seemed so real, more real than any of the other ones.

"What the matter?" Icefire asked looking at him.

"I—I…" He jumped to his feet and ran out of the clearing, leaving Icefire there, watching him go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Eggman walked towards the control room where Eggwonna was waiting for him, with some ice-cream. The door slid open and he walked in to see

cartons of ice-cream lying about.

"Eggwonna, what is the meaning of this?" Eggman asked as he neared the mess.

Eggwonna stepped out from behind a mountain of cartons and responded. "Oh, sir, I was just mixing some ice-cream to see what flavor was the best!"

Eggman raised an eyebrow. "Really? And what is the best flavor?"

Eggwonna pondered for a moment. "Well, when I mixed the vanilla with the chocolate it made a creamy chocolate that tastes like chocolate milk, so I think that

tastes the best."

"I see." Eggman said as he tried to go through the mess of boxes to reach his chair at the front, knocking down a couple cartons as he went. "Bring me some of that

ice-cream."

"Yes sir!" She hurried off into a direction then came back a few minutes later carrying two cartons of chocolate milk ice-cream.

Eggman took one and began eating it.

"We haven't seen Sylvia for a while." He said after a while. "I wonder where she could be."

"Yes sir." Eggwonna replied eating her own carton of chocolate milk ice-cream.

"I wonder if Sylvia survived the bomb that I put in that one laboratory in the capital of D.C.? She was suppose to retrieve that Chaos Emerald…" Eggman pondered.

"Well it has been a week since you sent her out, sir." Eggwonna replied with a mouthful of the delicious ice-cream.

"Yes, you're right about that, well at least we don't have to—" He peered out the window into the forest below. "Hey, is that Sylvia right there?"

Eggwonna looked down into the forest to see a small black raven trudging around. "Seems to be, sir."

"Hm." Eggman pulled out his speaker phone and called into it. "Sylvia!"

The raven froze in her tracks and looked up at the Eggship that was looming before her. "Who's there?"

"It's Eggman, why don't you come in so you can tell me about your mission, hm?" He pressed a button and a claw came out of the ship and landed in front of her.

"Climb on and I'll take you up."

Sylvia narrowed her eye; she looked at the claw curiously then slowly climbed onto it. Eggman raised it into the ship and soon Sylvia was staring at all the cartons of

ice-cream lying about. "What the…?"

"Would you like some ice-cream, ma'am?" Eggwonna asked handing her a carton.

"No."

"Sylvia, my girl!" Eggman said standing up and walking towards her, knocking more cartons down. "Where's your mask?"

Sylvia looked at the egg-shaped man. "What mask?"

"Why the mask that you always wear to cover up that hideous face of yours." He replied.

The raven narrowed her eye again and hissed. "It wasn't my fault my face is ugly now, it used to be beautiful before Silver ruined it!"

"Yes, yes," Eggman replied, waving her off. "I've heard it before."

Sylvia looked at Eggman. "Really? How?"

"You've told me before." He said. "By the way, have you grown younger since I last saw you?"

"No, and for your information, I don't even know who you are." She said.

"Really?" Eggman looked at Sylvia questioningly. "Ah, yes, you must be the present Sylvia, then."

The raven raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, my dear feather face, that I have met your future self."

"How?"

"I don't know! I just figured you time warped yourself." He turned around and headed towards the front.

Sylvia followed him. "Did you help my future self?"

"Yes."

"Will you help me?"

"Depends."

"If you help me, I will help you." A smile spread across her once beautiful face.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Eggman grinned. "But first, go get a mask for that face of yours."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Silver sat in the sand, skipping more rocks across the water's surface. Why did he have to have memories he never lived, and know people he never met before in his

life? He let out a sigh.

"Hi, um… what's your name again?"

Silver looked over his shoulder as Knuckles came up.

"Silver." He skipped another pebble.

"Oh, yeah… Lemme try that again." Knuckles sat down beside him. "Hi, Silver. The others sent me over here to drag your sorry butt back to the mansion."

Silver smiled a little. "I don't think they put it that way."

Knuckles laughed. "No, you're right, they didn't."

There was a pause.

"So…" Knuckles looked up at the sky. "You comin' back or what?"

"Or what." Silver skipped yet another stone.

"Not ready yet, huh?"

He nodded.

"Y'know," Knuckles looked back at Silver. "Memories can be painful and confusing, but that doesn't mean they never happened."

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience."

The echidna shrugged.

"Well," Silver leaned back. "I think my situation is a little more complicated."

He shrugged again.

"SILVER!"

Silver looked up to see a purple cat running towards them.

"Blaze!" He stood and brushed the sand off of himself. "How've you been?"

"Not good, I'm afraid." Blaze replied as Knuckles also stood. "Who's this?"

"…Knuckles." The echidna gave a friendly nod of the head.

"Nice to meet you, Knuckles, I'm Blaze." She then turned back to Silver. "I need your help."

"My help? What for?"

"The fire beast is attacking my kingdom. I can't hold him off by myself much longer."

"Fire beast?" Knuckles tilted his head. "You mean Calcifer?"

"Yes." Blaze looked surprised. "How did you know?"

"Oh, uh… Long story."

"Hmm." She turned back to Silver again. "Will you come or not?"

Knuckles spoke before Silver could answer. "Look, lady, as much as he would like to help you and all, he has a deal to complete. And, well, no exceptions y'know."

"Is this true, Silver?" Blaze said, clearly not liking the echidna.

"Um… well… I guess."

She thought for a moment. "I'll give you two days to think about it, and have a chance of discussing your deal with your… deal-maker."

"Makes sense." Knuckles crossed his arms triumphantly.

Silver cast Knuckles a glare as he replied, "That will work with me. I'll be in that mansion." He pointed to it.

"Alright." Blaze smiled. "I'll see you in two days' time."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Déjà vu just happened, guys." Knuckles announced as he and Silver entered the kitchen where Tails was preparing waffles, pancakes, and French toast (much to

Shadow's disgust).

"What do you mean?" Coal called over from the table where she sat eating a waffle.

Silver went over and hesitantly sat next to Icefire. She didn't seem to notice.

"Blaze came and asked Silver for help." Knuckles joined Silver at the table. "Y'know, the whole Calcifer ordeal."

"WHAT?!" Icefire jumped to her feet, knocking her plate of waffles on the floor.

"Hey!" Tails called from the kitchen. "I worked hard on those!"

"No duh." Shadow muttered from where he sat next to Coal.

She jabbed him in the side with an elbow. "Eat your waffle."

Shadow stared down his plate-residing enemy.

_"__Waffle?" Tails, who stood at the counter making them, offered to Shadow._

Silver shook his head and pushed the flash to the back of his mind.

"Eat. It. _Now._"

Slowly, painfully, Shadow took a tiny bite out of the waffle.

"Silver isn't going to try and fight Calcifer, right?" Icefire slowly sat back down.

"That's his choice." Sonic, who sat a few chairs away from Lizzy, spoke up.

"But he _can't_!" Icefire pouted.

"Why?" Silver was completely confused.

"Be-because… because… it'll happen again!" She burst into tears, and ran for her room.

"What is up with her?" Silver asked, looking at them all with an even more confused expression.

"She's been hurt a lot already." Tails finally joined them at the table.

Silver shook his head. "None of this makes sense."

"We don't expect it to." Knuckles leaned back in his chair, mouth full of pancakes.

* * *

><p>Icefire lay on her bed, crying. There was a knock on the door, and she wiped the tears with her sleeve.<p>

"What?"

"Can I come in?" Coal opened the door a crack and peaked through.

"I guess." She sniffed and wiped her eyes again.

Coal came in and sat beside her on the bed.

"Tough luck, huh?"

"You have _no_ idea." Icefire face-planted the bed.

"Seems like not too long ago I gave Silver one of these talks." Coal grinned, but her words only made Icefire feel even worse.

"Did it help him?" She mumbled.

"Well, I dunno." Coal shrugged. "I think it did."

"Oh."

There was a pause.

"Maybe he'll stay if you somehow make him like you."

"Like me? I thought he already did." She mumbled.

"Well, I dunno." Coal shrugged. "I think he _did_… but now… well…"

"Some pep talk."

"Hey, I'm trying." Coal looked up at the ceiling. "Just take him to some restaurant or something. It's as easy as that."

"But will it be enough?"

"I dunno." She shrugged yet again. "It might."

"Well… I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." She slowly sat up.

"That's the spirit!" Coal grinned. "Now go get 'im, tiger."

"Excuse me?" Icefire slid off the bed and tried to hide a smile.

"Er, hedgehog."

"Better." She laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Uh, Silver." Knuckles walked up to where Silver stood looking out a window.

"Hey, you remembered my name." Silver laughed.

"Uh, yeah… anyway, Icefire wanted you and her… to uh…" Knuckles started, scratching his head.

"_To uh_ what?" Silver raised an eyebrow.

"She wanted… y'know… you and her…. Ice-cream… and all."

"So, you're saying she wants me and her to go out for ice-cream?"

"Yeah, exactly." Knuckles grabbed Silver on the shoulders and started pushing him towards the door. "Get out there and make me proud."

"I'm supposed to go _with_ Icefire."

"Uh, yeah. She'll be out in a moment." Knuckles opened the door, shoved Silver out, then closed the door and went to fetch Icefire.

* * *

><p>"You got a boring flavor." Icefire sat licking her cinnamon cocoa ice-cream cone.<p>

"Well, hey, vanilla's a classic." Silver started nibbling on his own.

Icefire shrugged. "I guess."

There was a pause as they both continued to eat their ice-cream.

"… Sorry about running away."

"A lot has happened, so I guess I can't really blame you." She said. "Even though it was rude leaving me there. Alone. In the dark."

"I don't remember it being dark."

"I was in bushes, okay?" She lightly punched him on the shoulder.

Silver jumped, causing his ice-cream cone to slip from his grasp.

"Crap!" He lunged after it and caught it before it landed on Icefire.

"Good catch." Icefire laughed.

"Thanks." Silver straightened back up, his hand brushing against Icefire's.

_"__May I join you?" He asked. She nodded her head in reply and he sat down next to her. There was a moment of silence before Icefire broke it._

_ "__Can't sleep?" She asked. This time it was Silver who nodded. She turned back to the fire then absent mindedly pulled out her L-Emerald. She started to fiddle around _

_with it while still watching the flames. Silver watched her toss it back and forth between her hands then turn it around and around._

_ "__Is that an L-Emerald?" He asked fascinated at its beauty._

_ "__Huh? Oh, yeah…" She said looking down at it then back at him._

_ "__It's beautiful…" Silver breathed._

_Icefire smiled then handed it to him. "You want to look at it?" _

_Silver nodded eagerly and took it. Then he said, "It looks almost like the one in Eggman's ship… the one that Lizzy said not to touch…"_

_Icefire, confused, looked at Lizzy then back at Silver. Then it hit her, and she laughed._

_ "__Oh, that's Eggwonna's L-Emerald!" She said._

_ "__Really? Why does she have one?" Silver asked._

_ "__Well," Icefire said thinking about what Lizzy said about Eggwonna giving Eggman her L-Emerald, "it's now Eggman's."_

_Silver looked confused, "Oh…" He handed her back her emerald._

_ "__Keep it." She said. Silver looked at her, perplexed._

_ "__Are you sure?" He asked. _

_Icefire nodded and answered, "I want you to have it."_

Silver jerked his hand away.

"What's the matter?" Icefire asked with a concerned look.

"It was…" Silver shook his head. "It was nothing."

"You can tell me."

"I… I saw you… and an emerald." He shook his head again. "It was just nothing."

Icefire ate the last of her cone, and then pulled out something wrapped in cloth.

"What's that?" Silver asked, also finishing the last of his ice-cream.

She put it on his lap and unwrapped it. "All that is left of the Silver I once knew."

Silver looked down and saw pieces of what once was a purple emerald.

"What happened?" He looked back up at her.

"You need to remember."

"I… can't."

"You need to." Icefire insisted.

"No." He wrapped the pieces back up and handed them to her. "Not yet, anyway."

Silence.

"We should be getting back." Silver stood.

"Yeah." Icefire agreed quietly as she pulled herself up. "We should."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The next day Blaze knocked on the door of the mansion. "Hello?"

Silver opened the door and smiled. "Hi, Blaze."

Icefire was behind him, when she saw the cat she glared.

"It's time. Can you help me?" The cat asked.

Silver nodded. "Yeah, I can come."

"Good, let's go then." Blaze turned and started to walk away.

Silver followed but Icefire grabbed his arm. "I don't want you to go."

"I have to." Silver said. "If I don't the fire beast will destroy Blaze's home."

Icefire looked down and sighed. "All right, but—" She looked up at him with a determined look "—I'm coming with you."

"No." Silver said, gently taking Icefire's hand from his arm. "It's too dangerous."

The white hedgehog looked pleadingly up at him. "But… you'll…"

"I'll what?" Silver asked starting to walk towards Blaze. "I'll get hurt? Of course I will. Anyone who fights will get hurt, Icefire."

"But…"

"I have to do this, you can't make me change my mind, and you're not going to come."

Blaze nodded to Icefire and started off down the road, Silver following. Icefire watched them walk then she ran up to them. "Fine, if I can't go let me just show you

something before you leave!"

"Is this going to be something that will make me get another flash? If so I don't want anything to do with it." Silver responded coldly.

"I don't know." She turned to Blaze. "Please, let me show Silver something before he goes."

The cat narrowed her eyes. "How long will it take?"

"A few minutes."

"Alright." The cat turned and walked up to a tree. "I'll be waiting here for you Silver."

"Blaze!" Silver protested. "You can't be serious!"

"If it means that they won't be bugging you or me anymore than I am fine with it." She retorted.

Icefire turned and started up a different path going up to a cemetery. Silver gave one glare at Blaze then followed the white hedgehog.

* * *

><p>"What are we doing?" Silver asked as they walked between the grave stones.<p>

"You'll see." Icefire responded.

They continued walking until they came to one grave stone. Silver glanced down at it then at Icefire. "So?"

"Look at the stone. See whose name is on it." She replied.

Silver knelt down and brushed some of the dirt away. His eyes widened as he read his name. He backed away from the stone and looked at Icefire.

"I died? How in the world did I die?"

"Try to remember."

"Remember what?" Silver asked frustrated. "Memories that aren't mine?"

"They _are_ yours!" Icefire said kneeling down beside him. "Please, Silver, try to remember. I know it's painful, but just try."

Silver slowly looked back at his name, wishing none of this was happening.

_"__Too late for that." He took in a deep breath, and then held the emerald out to her. "Give this to Icefire. Tell her… Tell her I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise."_

_"__Silver, you can't!" Blaze didn't reach for it._

_"__You asked for my help." Silver pushed it closer. "I can't back down now. Not when other's lives are at stake."_

_"__Yes, but we can defeat him." Blaze took a step back. "Together."_

_"__Please, Blaze." Silver said calmly, even though inside he was shaking. He had to at least try to hold the beast off long enough for the neighboring villagers to _

_abandon their homes._

_Slowly, Blaze lifted a hand and grasped it. She jumped a little as a spark shot through her arm, and then looked up to say something. But he was already gone._

_"_Are you ready?"_ Calcifer growled inside of Silver's head._

_"__Are you?" Silver asked. _

_He levitated a huge rock and flung it at one of Calcifer's eyes. It met its mark, causing the creature to roar in pain as he tried to get it out._

_And then, it was over._

I'm sorry, Icefire..._ He thought, closing his eyes as fire burned around him._

Silver looked at the ground, the memories pouring into his mind. "I… I remember it all."

He stood up and looked at Icefire. "But this doesn't change anything; I still have to help Blaze."

Icefire looked down. "I know."

"But, what is the point of fighting when I know I am going to die?"

"You're not going to die!" Icefire snarled.

"You know I am going to, there is nothing we can change about my future."

"Yes there is," Icefire's eye met Silver's, "because I am going with you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The cat and hedgehogs looked at the burnt down villages that were the remains of Blaze's kingdom. Ash floated down on them as they looked for the giant fire

beast.

"Where is he?" Icefire asked as she walked up to one of the burning houses.

"He was here a moment ago." Blaze answered as she scraped some of the ash from a piece of wood.

"So where is he now?" Icefire knelt down to pick up a toy.

"There is no way you could have lost a beast that big… could you?" Silver asked as he took the toy from Icefire and looked at it.

"Oh, he's somewhere around here." Blaze said.

Just as soon as she said that the ground shook, making all of them stumble and look up to see the head and shoulders of Calcifer. Fire erupted from his mouth as he

walked towards them.

"He doesn't seem to be noticing us." Icefire called as she and the others scrambled out of the way from Calcifer's path. "Is he blind?"

"No, he's just bigger than us, you two will have to go up there and distract him, hurt him, kill him, do whatever it takes to stop him." Blaze said as she ran up to the

top of a building. "I'll attack him from down below."

"Right." Silver nodded. "It's time this beast dies."

Silver flew up into the air towards Calcifer. Icefire hesitated, remembering when they had killed the same beast, only to find out that he wanted to go home. She

jumped into the air and flew up beside Silver.

Calcifer looked at the two hedgehogs with his four eyes. "_You're here to stop me?"_

Both hedgehogs glanced at each other.

_"__Then let's begin."_ Calcifer roared and shot out a mouthful of fire at the two.

Both hedgehogs jumped to the sides, barely avoiding the fire. Then Silver started ramming into the head of the beast. Icefire made slivers of ice and threw them at

the lave dragon, he roared in pain as they hit his neck and chest.

Silver levitated boulders and smacked them into Calcifer. The beast turned on Silver and lunged at the hedgehog but stumbled when Blaze sent a flurry of attacks on

his feet. Silver and Icefire swooped up to the head of the beast and hammered it with sharp rocks.

Calcifer shook his head and blew out smoke. He then snapped at them trying to grab them with his mouth. Silver dodged it but Icefire got caught by one of his

teeth. Calcifer, realizing that he had Icefire, flung her into the air and enclosed his jaws around her.

"Icefire!" Silver shouted.

He then started to attack Calcifer's head with boulders and kicks.

The fire dragon growled. _"I'll burn her."_

Silver immediately stopped and looked at Calcifer in exasperation. Blaze ran towards the dragon's feet and hammered them with more kicks. Calcifer narrowed his

eyes and steam streamed from his mouth.

"Blaze, stop!" Silver ordered.

The cat stopped what she was doing and looked up at the hedgehog.

"Calcifer has Icefire!"

Blaze rolled her eyes and stepped back from Calcifer's feet. More steam gushed out from Calcifer's mouth, he shook his head. He then spat Icefire out who was

encased in a sheet of ice. Silver caught her with his powers and sat her on the ground; he started hammering on the ice block trying to get her out. The ice started

to crack until it was nothing more but pieces on the ground.

"You alright?" Silver asked once Icefire was out.

"Fine." Icefire responded.

"We got to keep fighting." Blaze ran up to them and pointed towards Calcifer. "If he survives then it will be all over for my kingdom."

"We know, Blaze." Silver snapped. "We're trying our best."

"Your best isn't good enough." With that Blaze ran back towards Calcifer.

"You stay here." Silver said and shot up into the air to attack the beast.

"'You stay here'?" Icefire growled as she held her arm, trying to make the blood stop. "I can still fight you know."

She shot up into the air alongside Silver and pounded more ice shards into Calcifer.

"I thought I told you to stay down there!" Silver said as he hit Calcifer in the head again.

"And let you have all the fun? No way." Icefire dodged a swipe from the dragon's claws and nailed him in the muzzle.

"All right but—" Calcifer smacked Silver to the ground with his claw. He then went down on all fours and glared at Silver.

_"__You are very persistent."_ He growled. _"But no longer."_

He opened his mouth and let out a ball of fire; Silver closed his eyes and waited for his death. A death that he knew was to come.


End file.
